Maintain a colony of non-human primates at a maximum level of 335 animals. Approximately 42 adult breeders and 40 immature females will be housed outdoors to replace breeders in the indoor program. The adult females housed indoors at plus or minus 160 should provide approximately 80 pregnancies per year for investigator use plus replacement breeders to cover losses due to the colony as well as research generated mortality. Production of mature replacement females should be maintained at a level of plus or minus 15 per year. This should ensure a self-sustaining colony.